brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Intro gags
Starting from season 2, the intro is usually slightly altered to reflect the episode's plot, and mostly following the cold opening. Season 2 *Miracle Lake: The glowing lake is shown. *The Comeback: The Jonah Williams statue is replaced with the Boney Awards trophy. *Woody's Girl: Denzel zooms past on his jetpack. *Trailer Park: There was no gag in the actual theme song in this episode. However, within the episode, there was a parody of the theme song with Bobby Then BoDean, Firecracker Jim, his obese wife and two rednecks, show up. Bobby and Jim give each other a friendly fist-to-stump bump. Then Jim bites BoDean in the gonads to defend his obese wife. The wooden sign with "Trailer Park" appears underneath the title, "Brickleberry." Lastly, a bird is seen flying until it was shot to death. *Crippleberry: Malloy's robot is set on auto-pilot and wrecking up the forest. *Ranger Games: The skeleton of Malloy's pet pony who committed suicide appears in the background. *Little Boy Malloy: The animals Stephanie Bridges ran over are shown on the road. *My Way or the Highway: The dolphin for Woody's governor campaign appears in the lake. *The Animals Strike Back: Moose Nazir is hiding behind the ranger station. *Scared Straight: A tower for Comic Con was seen off in the distance. *Trip to Mars: The intro is set at night-time and a shooting star can be seen. *My Favorite Bear: Flesh Devil, the leather-clad midget from the cold open, appears holding his dildo while cheering "Yeah yeah yeah!" *A-Park-a-Lypse: Mt. Brickleberry is shown spewing smoke. Season 3 *Obamascare: Obama's presidential jumbo jet flies past. *In Da Club: Yucko the Clown appears in the background wiggling his exposed dick around as a golf course obstacle, honking his horn. *Miss National Park: Denzel arrives, still woozy from being beaten with the bat in the cold opening. *That Brother's My Father: Steve appears in the intro wearing the slave Leia costume. *Write 'Em Cowboy: Malloy is encased in bubble wrap by Woody. He attempts to get out of there and bite Steve on the leg like he always does, but all he can do is squirm around. In response, Steve happily smiles. *Old Wounds: Woody shakes his hips which he calls the "Veiny Husseini" *Baby Daddy: The Scottish sock puppet sticking out from Steve's dick (since he uses it to absorb his jizz after jerking off) from the cold open is bitten by Malloy. *Steve the Fearless Pilot: A pirate flag shows up in the opening. *High Stakes: A giraffe appears when the logo is being shown, since Mayor Todd Ford was flying in animals from Africa for the sport of hunting them down. *Amber Alert: Harold appears outside the ranger station. *Cops and Bottoms: Steve is seen with a beaten and demented face, thanks to the Kid having beaten him up as revenge for Steve's police brutality. *Campin Ain't Easy: Ethel, Connie and Denzel are wearing colorful shirts to show their Camp Counselor ranks. *Global Warning: Jesus is seen flying (leaving a trail of fire) in the sky. Category:Running gags